Pyro
by ledavis
Summary: Caros leitores, membros do juri. Leiam com atenção.     Um livro de acertos ira queimar a nova vida feita de uma carcaça velha.     Não haveria forma mais bela de descrever um amor do que se não, o mesmo sendo narrado por um criminoso.


**Tempestade.**

Os jornais declaravam que a tempestade estava por vir. Eu não me importei. Entendam meus caros membros do júri, eu tinha meus bem aflorados 23 anos. Ventos fortes, um possível furacão? Edward Masen não se derrubava com tão pouco.

Adentrei aquela velha banheira (que alguns insistiam em chamar de barco) fedida e me pus como em tantas outras noites a desvendar aquelas águas verdes que já beiravam o negro do céu. Sem preocupações, sem medo... Edward Masen não se derrubava... Ah meus caros, eu já o disse não é mesmo? É a memória de aventureiro destemido de Edward Masen ha tempos não é mais a mesma.

Mas lembro-me bem!

Era até nove de junho de mil novecentos e noventa e seis, e quando as luzes fracas dos bares ficaram tão longínquas a ponto de se assimilarem com pequenos grilos... Ah os ventos daquela noite. A banheira ameaçava a todo instante virar. Mas eu não me importava. Em momento algum me importei! Continuei guiando até o mais longe que conseguia ir, cantando... Aquela melodia que eu nunca me lembro! Perdão meus caros leitores, mas a memória já não é a mesma.

Ah sim, quando a movimentação das águas se tornou maior, um leve pânico – eu lembro bem – me afligiu a ponto de me fazer derrubar a pequena garrafa de bebida que há pouco tempo tinha retirado da cabine da velha banheira que agora já me sacolejava sem parar. Me fiz firme, parei ali no convés tendo a frente toda a imensidão agitada de água. Ah, essa imagem que me vem à mente... Eu poderia me intitular como dono do mundo naquele momento! Era apenas eu frente aquelas águas turbulentas formando altas ondas das quais apenas os respingos de água chegavam ao meu corpo. Meus cabelos que na época eram de madeixas longas jogavam se para trás conforme o tempo mandava. Uma situação monumental, digna de quadro, foto, historia... Digna, mas não duradoura. Um rápido sacolejar a mais naquela banheira fedida e eu já não via mais as ondas.

A ordem dos fatos foi simples: Meus pés deslizaram sobre o convés, minhas mãos não se agarraram a nada, minha cabeça entrou em contato com a madeira, meus olhos se fecharam com o impacto, eu não via mais as ondas... Eu as sentia entrar em contato com meu corpo. Sentia toda a pressão presente nelas.

E depois disso, a calmaria é a única coisa em minha mente. Calmaria negra ou branca depende da luz que afeta meu olhar na hora de me recordar. Fora algo vazio. Três meses de completo vazio nessa vida.

Mas quando acordei, ah sim, aquela bendita dor no abdômen, cabeça, pernas, braços... Tudo! Como doía. Nunca entendi ao certo se aquele meu curto ato de abrir os olhos demorou segundos, minutos, horas ou até mesmo dias, afinal para mim pareceu uma eternidade.

Mas quando por fim tive visão da onde me encontrava não me alegrei muito. Era tudo branco, com cheiro forte (não que isso me incomodasse muito, afinal eu vivia na banheira fedida certo?), e uma moça de vestido longo e branco.

Murmurei um breve _hum_, e rapidamente tive toda a atenção da mulher. Seus lábios se transformarão em um sorriso largo e que mostrava todos os dentes retos e brancos. Um belo cartão de visita de um rosto delicada e bem emoldurado.

– Ainda bem que acordou Sr. Masen! – exclamou se aproximando de mim. Suas mãos foram até meu rosto. – Consegue falar? – perguntou baixamente. Seu hálito sem cheiro certo chegou a meu rosto fazendo com que todo o cheiro forte que antes inundava meu ser sumisse.

– Si-Sim. – após um leve gaguejar a palavra saiu. Minha voz estava irreconhecível para mim. Baixa, embargada, grossa.

– Sente alguma dor? – perguntou puxando um punhado de folhas, provavelmente laudos, essas coisas que apenas os médicos entendem.

– Tudo. – murmurei fechando os olhos e tentando endireitar meu corpo em uma posição na qual eu pudesse ao menos me sentar.

– Não! – exclamou, mas não saiu bem como um grito ou coisa do gênero, estava mais para um receio como se aquele ato fosse me desmontar. E a dor que eu senti declarou isso. – Não se mexa. – pediu. – Irei chamar o doutor.

Não houve demora, o medico Dr. Williams se bem me lembro me examinou brevemente concluindo que não demoraria muito até meu quadro estar necessariamente bom para que eu pudesse voltar para casa.

Mas me pergunto até hoje, que casa?

Naquela noite imbecil, a banheira velha fora destruída pela loucura do mar. Meu corpo se lançado junto aos destroços, e - como eu ouço até hoje – eu milagrosamente salvo saindo de todo esse transtorno apenas inconsciente e com duas costelas fraturadas.

Durante dois dias eu ouvi o medico falar. Falava sobre tudo, sempre dando ênfase no milagre que acontecerá comigo. Mas eu mal o dava atenção, meu olhar muitas vezes eu via preso na jovem enfermeira. Isabela Swan. Rosto fino, nariz não tão grande - mas também nada pequeno -, traços bem desenhados em torno daquela pele branca, olhos castanhos, dentes brancos e com a bela moldura de cabelos loiros cacheados. Apenas o fato de tela na sala, eu lembro, era extremamente... Delicioso (digo por falta de palavra melhor para me expressar). Eu não me importava com o que saia da boca do Dr. Williams, eu apenas me importava em vê-la ali, sorrindo e dizendo que eu logo melhoraria.

Ah sim meus estimados leitores, eu, Edward Masen me apaixonei pela bem educada moça.

Isabela tinha a minha idade, havia feito o curso de enfermagem e entrado direto para o trabalho no hospital. Seu pai era um dos médicos do hospital, um dos mais procurados por ser o único psicólogo da cidade. E segundo minha doce enfermeira o sonho dele era que ela seguisse seus passos. Ah mais em seus olhos eu via que não era aquilo que ela bem queria.

Mas a onde mesmo andava a minha tão lúcida mente de aventureiro? Que bobagem a minha, desde quando um jovem aventureiro de apenas vinte e três anos tem lucidez?

Sem muito pensar, apenas a observando, sei bem hoje que me apaixonei da forma que é mais tenebrosa para qualquer ser humano que deseje manter sua sanidade. Não só me apaixonei, não gosto de dizer assim... Paixão me parece algo tão juvenil que não se encaixa em tamanho o sentimento que me cercou. Eu realmente a amei. Amei não, ainda amo.

Afinal, não importa se ela não esta mais aqui para poder retribuir, eu ainda sinto o mesmo, e sei que se fosse possível ela também sentiria.

Mas já estou adiantando muito as coisas! Perdoem-me, não quero apressar nada, quero que tenham total noção de todos os detalhes da historia.

Após um longo mais ao mesmo tempo rápido – motivo de tal contradição se dava pelo fato de apenas durante a manha e a tarde eu tinha a presença de minha amada, já que a noite quem me observava era a senhorita Roseline, que apesar do doce nome se tratava de uma velha de cinqüenta anos mal vividos ranzinza -, que quando dei por mim já me via indo para lugar nenhum.

Vinte e sete de Outubro, a chuva fraca molhava o sapato meio surrado que eu havia ganhado provavelmente de Isabela. Eu estava a cerca de vinte minutos apenas ali, sentado no banco de madeira que havia ao lado de fora do hospital. Não sabia para onde ir, na verdade não havia para onde poder ir. Não sei se já disse, mas a banheira fedorenta era minha única casa, com ela agora destruída não havia para onde Edward Masen ir.

Remexi um pouco na mochila que tinha aos meus pés. Ela como o sapato haviam sido doados por uma boa alma, que ao meu ver só podia ser Isabela. Duas camisas de manga, duas calças, um sapato, um casaco grosso, vinte dólares em uma carteira de couro marrom e, o que eu pagaria o preço que fosse para que nunca estivesse estado lá dentro daquela mochila velha... Um isqueiro vermelho junto à (inútil) um maço de cigarros.

Ah mas só Deus viu a forma como aquele demônio vermelho e flamejante me seduziu. Um simples deslizar de polegar naquela roleta fria, e o calor pode enfim alcançar minha mão gélida.

Os tons laranja, azul, vermelho, amarelo misturados em uma harmonia impecável frente aos meus olhos. Eu sem duvidas devo ter me assimilado a um altista naquele momento. Talvez, naquele exato momento eu tenha me tornado um. Mas isso, bem nunca irei de fato saber. O que sei, com toda a certeza que ah nessa carcaça velha barbuda e de pijama listrado, é que naquele vinte e sete de Outubro de mil novecentos e noventa e seis eu me tornei um total dependente daquela chama. Dependente de tela em mãos, de manuseiá-la, de possuir ela, de ser parte dela.

– Ei, o que faz aqui ainda Edward? – desviei minha atenção daquela beleza a minha frente ao ouvir a voz que consigo ouvir como se pronunciasse as palavras agora.

– Digamos que eu não tenha bem para onde ir. – assumi guardando rapidamente minha amante em meu bolso. Guardando como um pobre guarda um diamante que por obra da sorte encontra na rua. Como uma jovem apaixonada guarda a carta do amado. Guardei a apartando fortemente em minha mão.

– Família? – questionou esfregando as mãos uma na outra e se sentando ao meu lado.

– Meu barco. – respondi rindo levemente. Oh Isabela, não me culpe, mas eu sou Edward Masen, minha pobre mãe e meu doente pai não poderiam cuidar de um rapaz genioso, aventureiro, bagunceiro como os professores tanto repreendiam ser.

Minha amada murmurou um rápido "hum" e rolou os olhos por toda a extensão a nossa frente. Estacionamento vazio se não contar a ambulância parada ao canto esquerdo.

– Espere aqui. – pediu e rapidamente sumiu para dentro do hospital.

Nesse rápido momento que me vi sozinho retirei minha linda amante de meu bolso e analisei brevemente. Tão simplória, tão linda, tão necessária para mim. Sorri enquanto a passava por entre meus dedos e voltei a guardá-la em meu bolso, afinal, ali por hora era o melhor lugar onde ela poderia se encontrar.

– Vem. – me chamou enquanto passava por mim. – Venha Edward! – insistiu quando viu que já se encontrava bem a minha frente, já que eu nem havia me mexido.

Segurei a mochila e a pus em minhas costas, em passos bem apressados a alcancei. Isabela havia corrido em seus passos delicados por conta do salto até um Chevette azul bem conservado. Bancos de couro banco mas extremamente gélido por dentro.

– Se tem em mente me raptar, já deixo bem claro que não tenho parentes com dinheiro! – falei fingindo uma seriedade que a fez rir. Um riso doce que soava como música.

– Vou arranjar um lugar para você ficar. – falou já dando partida.

Foram por ai de uns dez minutos de puro silencio enquanto eu cuidadosamente acariciava minha amante que ainda se encontrava aconchegada em meu bolso. Tão calada, lisa e fria. Parecia-me que só a mim tinha atrativo. Tantas vezes depois eu vera inúmeras pessoas olharem para ela sem nem ao menos reparar na formosura que ela continha.

Ah não, cá estou eu adiantando novamente a historia.

Chegamos a uma casa branca, com trepadeiras na parede e um simplório cercado delimitando sua área. Melanie me guiou até um celeiro – uma boa forma de chamar aquela casa de madeira cheia de tranqueiras – e disse que eu poderia passar quantas noites quisesse ali. Ah se ela soubesse naquele dia, o quão errado aquilo era. Depositar nas mãos de um carmado como eu, um lugar todo a base de madeira e com matérias semelhantes a ele. Um lugar onde bastaria uma faísca para minha tão amada consumir ele todo.


End file.
